


【胜出】食言

by Qiuchachacha



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuchachacha/pseuds/Qiuchachacha





	【胜出】食言

*25岁职英咔×15岁久

*年龄操作 两人同居

* 无脑爽车 含足///交，道具扩///张【这绝对是我搞过最黄的车（。）】

*bug多且ooc出天际

绿谷出久抱着膝坐在爆豪房间的大床上，把脸埋在膝间只露出一对眼睛盯着被男人脱下来随意扔在自己身旁的战斗服。

好久...好久都没有见到小胜了呢......这次他一出差就是一个星期......

绿谷听着浴室里的水声，忽然涨红了脸。

啊、、反正等小胜洗完澡也应该要好一会儿吧...?那......可以...可以............

他咬着下唇慢吞吞伸手拿过了爆豪的战斗服抱在怀里，把脑袋埋进去深深吸了一大口气。

唔......小胜的味道...

绿谷红着脸蛋，手慢慢滑进睡裤，把裤子往下扯了扯，握住了蜷缩的稚嫩阴茎轻轻上下撸动起来。脸蛋、脖颈、甚至再往下一点......

少年奶白的肌肤被自己做这种事的羞耻给烧得红通通滚烫无比，他嗅着鼻间源源不断传来的熟悉的味道，手下动作不断，熟练地用指甲轻轻扣弄着铃口，又转而下滑握着已经勃起顶在自己小腹上的阴茎柱身上下滑动套弄。

“呜哈......哈............”

快感伴随着羞耻心从小腹汇聚成一股猛的窜满全身，绿谷扬起脑袋急促地喘息了一声，加快了手下的动作，铃口兴奋地溢出一些透明的液体黏腻在指尖，绿谷出久闷哼了一声，小巧未发育完全的阴茎颤了颤，却在将要射精的时候被狠狠赌住了。

按他推算本来应该还在洗澡的爆豪胜己不知道为什么超乎意料地提前出来了。男人不知道站在他身后看了多久，正一脸戏谑地伸手越过他肩膀把少年粉嫩的阴茎握在掌中，几乎把绿谷整个人都圈在怀里。

射精的冲动被生生阻塞住，绿谷胸膛剧烈起伏了一下，大口喘着粗气仰脖看向身后的男人，卷曲的刘海因为他的动作从光滑饱满的额上滑下，因着重力的缘故垂落在满是细密汗珠的额边。

爆豪胜己恶劣地用大拇指指肚按住他的铃口堵住即将喷涌而出的精液，转而用十指在龟头上打着转刺激着绿谷的感官，“哈?老子也才一个星期没有回来而已，就已经迫不及待成这样了么?废久?”

绿谷出久被他的动作刺激地缩了缩身子，小腹传来的阻塞感与被半路截断的快感令他难受得伸手去扒男人宽大的手掌，一边湿红着眼眼巴巴看着爆豪，“呜啊!.........小胜...小胜就让我.....唔嗯........好难受.......”

爆豪胜己被他这幅模样逗弄得笑了出来，手下又重重揉捏了下少年粉嫩的阴茎，成功惹来对方急促的尖叫，“行啊，那求老子，让老子干个爽，老子现在就放过你。”

绿谷出久无力地用手肘支撑着绵软的身体半躺在宽大的床上，仰着脑袋喘息着看向刚沐浴完只腰间裹着条毛巾裸露着上身的爆豪。

水珠正从他湿漉漉的金发上滚落，一滴一滴落在男人形状好看的锁骨上，又汇成一股水流从鼓胀的胸肌间缓缓滑落，划过性感分明的腹肌，划过平坦的小腹，又顺着胯部两股凹下去的线条没入......再往下就被白色浴巾遮住了，此时浴巾已经被明显地顶了起来，布料中间隆起了一大块儿。

“小胜.........呜呜....求小胜放过我，待会...待会让小胜干..干个爽........呜....”少年呜咽着向他求饶。

在对射精的渴望和羞耻心中绿谷还是选择了前者，爆豪满意地挑了挑眉，终于肯松开手让少年憋屈已久的精液畅快地射了出来。

绿谷出久短促地尖叫了一声，重新席卷全身的快感令他不由自主地伸直了腿，连脚趾都绷得直挺挺的，浊白的精液射了男人满手都是，爆豪胜己轻笑着把手抬起来好让绿谷看清楚。“废久可真行啊...抱着老子的衣服自慰，还射了老子满手都是。”粘稠的精液黏腻在爆豪的指间，拉扯出条条淫糜的丝线，绿谷出久一瞬间红的跟个煮熟的虾子似的，连脖颈都是红的了。爆豪大步绕到绿谷正前方，翻身上床，一条腿牢牢压在绿谷伸直了的双腿上不让他动弹。

他忽然伸手捏住少年通红的两颊，绿谷的唇因为这个动作被迫强硬地分开，眼眸溢满了水光。下一秒带着腥膻气味的手指就毫不留情地戳进了他的口腔，用力地揉弄着绿谷的唇舌，把精液送进他嘴里。

“唔....唔嗯.........”

“吃啊，把你自己射出来的给老子吃下去。”

精液被对方的手指涂抹在口腔中的每一个地方，绿谷被这羞耻到不行的行为和狠狠戳弄着口腔与喉咙的手指弄得不适地呛咳了几声，纤长笔直的双腿也下意识蜷缩起来试图蹬开压在身上的男人。

爆豪胜己终于肯放过他可怜的唇舌了，好心地从对方口中抽出自己的手指，让满脸通红眼角不断溢出生理性泪水不敢看自己的绿谷出久稍稍歇息了一下。

“喂..废久你现在踢的地方......?可以理解为你在勾引老子么?”

绿谷出久咳得厉害，被他这么一说才猛的憋住咳嗽抬头看向自己的腿，刚刚的挣扎乱蹬中不知道什么时候他蹬在了男人的小腹上，此时还有一只脚不偏不倚正正踩在爆豪胯间的那团鼓起。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!他不是这个意思啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!

绿谷出久猛的涨红了脸想把腿收回来，却被爆豪捉着脚踝反而更往自己的方向拖了过去，顺带还一把将他挂在小腿上的睡裤，内裤全部脱掉扔下床。

胯前空荡荡凉嗖嗖的感觉一瞬间令绿谷出久起了一身羞耻的鸡皮疙瘩，他扭动着身子想脱离爆豪的掌控，对方却忽然欺身压了上来，凑在他耳边。

灼热的呼气喷洒在耳后，爆豪胜己舔吻着少年的耳根与小巧的耳垂，嗅着他身上的奶香味，低哑着嗓音一字一顿道:“你 刚 才 不 是 说 给 老 子 干 个 够 吗 ? 想 食 言 ? 嗯 ? ”

绿谷出久半躺在床上，后背倚着床头的木板，羞愤欲绝地扯着身上爆豪胜己命令他穿上的白色衬衣，绿谷才刚刚到爆豪的胸口，所以这件衬衣的长度......

衬衣有些粗糙的边缘不长不短刚好蹭在绿谷的阴茎上，特别是最后一枚纽扣，硬硬的，冰冰凉凉的，绿谷出久不适地扯了好几次都没能让它换个位置。

衬衣角粗硬地摩擦着胯间，少年刚射过精的阴茎经不起这般刺激，颤颤巍巍地很快又半昂起了头，又开始吐出透明的前列腺液，亮晶晶的。

且不仅摩擦着胯间，白色衬衣还得寸进尺地连带着挑弄绿谷的乳尖，粉嫩的乳尖也很快挺立了起来，硬硬地顶在衬衣上顶出两个明显的凸起，在灯光下一照衬衣呈半透明完美地包裹住了硬挺的两点乳尖。

绿谷出久迎着对面同样斜倚在床角随意地伸着两条长腿的爆豪胜己兴味的目光死死咬着唇，慢磨着把脚伸了过去，连脖颈、耳尖都是通红的，用足尖揉捏按摸着他腰间挂着的白色浴巾下的隆起。

小胜太坏了!居然威胁自己说如果不按照他说的做就在自己脖颈、手臂、大腿上种满草莓!!这样自己还怎么出门啊!!

绿谷出久扭开头不敢看自己现在的动作，摸索挑开了爆豪的浴巾，对方胯下粗硬狰狞的大家伙立马迫不及待地半抬起了头。他一边红着脸别别扭扭地别开脸，一边控制着力道轻轻用双脚抚弄着那个大家伙。

用趾尖按着铃口扣弄，转而用弓起的足背蹭摸滚烫的柱身，又缓缓下滑改用足跟轻按揉捏着两个硕大的卵蛋，少年明显是做这种事情做多了，动作很熟练。

爆豪胜己一眨不眨盯着少年雪白的足在对自己胯下的肉茎做的事情，纤长形状好看想裸足和狰狞深色的肉茎形成鲜明的对比，绿谷熟练的动作每一次都恰到好处地给他带来最微妙的快感，刺激得他小腹发紧，热流一股股往下冲，肉棒兴奋地完全抬起了脑袋，硬硬地戳在爆豪紧实的小腹上。

操，老子现在只想把这骚货按在身下操。

绿谷用足弓上下撸动摩擦着明显兴奋了起来的大家伙，又用脚趾绕着柱身扣弄刺激着带来些微的痛感，很快转为电流似的快感噼里啪啦顺着小腹直往上窜，一股脑窜进爆豪的脑袋刺激得他眼眸发红。

他忽然一把捉住绿谷纤长的小腿一个用力把人拖来自己身下，在他大腿内侧的嫩肉上又舔又吻，惹得他轻喘出声，又侧躺在他旁边从身后箍住慌乱挣扎试图挣开的绿谷，恶狠狠带着情欲低吼了一句:“给老子夹出来。”

绿谷僵了僵，随后听话地用大腿根夹住硬硬顶在自己臀间的肉茎前后摩擦起来。

粗热的肉棒前前后后进出在绿谷出久腿根处，圆润紧实的大腿肉紧紧夹着肉棒爽的爆豪头皮发麻，肉柱上盘虬狰狞的青筋凸起凹凸不平地一次次刮过小穴，刺激得小穴收缩淫糜地吐出一阵阵透明的淫水黏腻在臀瓣和过长的衬衣上，又很快被在腿根处快速抽插的肉棒带走一部分磨蹭在腿间。

绿谷死死咬着衬衫衣袖不让自己太过羞耻地被快感催使得呻吟出声，爆豪胜己喷洒在他后颈的呼吸声却越来越粗重，他加快了频率，绿谷的腿根都被这大力的抽插冲撞摩擦得有些红肿，越来越快的抽插伴随着越来越密集的快感，他无意识地呜咽了两声，最后在爆豪抵着他腿根射出来的时候忍不住仰起头呻吟出了声。

爆豪刚刚用他腿爽过，肉棒暂时疲软了下来，他伸手从床边的柜子摸出个球型的家伙，笑得恶劣，故意在绿谷眼前用力捏了两下球，球被他大力的按捏挤压得凹陷下去，又慢慢地回弹出来变回最初的形状。

“废久，这可是老子昨天刚整回来的扩·张·道·具，没想到今天就能这么快用上啊?”

绿谷出久有些惊恐地看着他手里的球，胡乱地摇着头就想撑起酸软的双腿逃下床，双腿却立马被对方压制，双手也被爆豪单手紧紧握在一起按在床头的木板上，爆豪看着在自己身下红着脸因为接下来可能发生的事情挣扎扭动央求着的绿谷出久，慢吞吞用另一只手抚过他细腻的脸部肌肤。

“不想做?那可不行，老子可是憋了一个星期了......”手掌继续下滑，轻轻摩挲了一下绿谷不是很明显凸起的喉结，又摸过精致的锁骨，最后滑到他胸前挺立的乳尖隔着衬衫，用力按动了一下，把凸起的乳头按得凹陷下去，像玩开关似的，惹来绿谷一声短促的尖叫。

“哈啊...!小胜....小胜就放过我......唔啊!”

爆豪胜己欣赏着他脸上的表情和被情欲灌满的有些沙哑的嗓音，又换了一边乳头用力捏了捏，缓慢用指甲扣弄揉捏着。

“呜呜.....不要...乳头好奇怪.........嗯.....”

“既然不想做，废久你这个骚穴又是为什么这么兴奋?”

绿谷的小穴被从乳尖传来的过度快感刺激地源源不断分泌出透明的液体，打湿了过长的白色衬衫，连床铺都有好大一片被淫水打湿染成深色。

爆豪不等他的下一次求饶，暂时放过被玩弄得红肿立在胸膛上的两粒乳果，伸手拿起那个扩张球在不能动弹的绿谷微张粉嫩的穴口比划了一下，就捏紧毫不犹豫地塞了进去。

小穴的异物感尤其明显，且那个刚刚被爆豪捏紧挤压缩小的球现在正一点一点慢慢涨大回弹成他原本的大小。

从刚刚被玩弄大腿就开始瘙痒的小穴倒是被慢慢地填充了起来，但又过于地满了，绿谷潮红着脸语无伦次地叫着想让爆豪把那个吸饱了淫水后甚至又涨大了一圈死死撑开穴口的球拿出去，爆豪却充耳不闻，垂着眸子满意地欣赏着他身下的美景。

饱涨的红色小球满涨涨地撑开了粉嫩的穴口，但过分多的淫水已经压根抵不住了，滴滴答答从小球和穴肉的缝隙里滴落在床铺上，素来有洁癖的爆豪胜己却觉得希望这水再滴多一点。

绿谷出久忽然感觉到臀瓣被一个粗硬的家伙顶着，淫液似乎都滴滴答答多到滴落在抵在自己臀部的肉棒上了。

爆豪不满地又用手指把小球往里推了推，绿谷被身下的快感爽的不由自主缩紧了小穴，粉红紧致的穴肉层层叠叠咬紧了小球，但...不够，只是扩张用的小球怎么够.......他不禁哭叫了出来。

“呜........小胜..小胜.......好想..好想要呜呜.........小..小穴好难受.......”

爆豪用手指反复揉捏了几次小球，在确认的确扩张完后便把吸饱淫液的小球取了出来，用自己灼热硬挺的肉棒头抵在绿谷出久微开的穴口处，低骂了一声，用力挺腰进入了他。

突如其来的满足感与舒爽感刺激得爆豪不管不顾捉着他圆润的大腿根就用力抽插起来，绿谷被他的突然的猛烈动作撞击得似乎要飞出去了似的，不禁抬手死死抱住身上人的脖颈，双腿也不由自主交叠缠在爆豪劲瘦的腰间，承受着他憋闷了一个星期的欲望。

“嗯啊.......!呜....太深了啊..........呜.........”

爆豪扶着绿谷的腰，大力在他体内冲撞，又垂下脑袋去舔弄啃咬少年粉嫩的乳尖，粗糙的舌面一次次滑过硬挺的乳头，带来别样的快感，绿谷出久扬起头大口喘息着，却被男人在纤长的脖颈上吮吸印下一个个印记。

小穴里紧致层层叠叠的穴肉紧紧吸着粗长的肉茎，绞得爆豪头皮发麻，不禁抬手狠拍了一巴掌绿谷饱满挺翘的臀，“操......给老子松点，吸这么紧.........骚货.....”

“咿啊!”

这一巴掌拍下去绿谷反而被激得更加用力地收紧了小穴，把爆豪爽的乱骂出声，粗热的肉刃艰难地劈来层层堆积裹住它的穴肉，深深浅浅撞击在小穴内，淫水止不住地溢满了两人交合处，连硬黑的耻毛上都沾满了亮晶晶的淫液。

淫水很快被一次次大力的冲撞抽插搅成了浑浊泛着泡沫的液体，顺着绿谷的大腿、股缝黏腻而缓慢地滑落，把两人身下的床单、浴巾都打湿染成深色，绿谷止不住地喘息呻吟出声，唾液从唇角滴滴答答沿着光洁的下巴和眼角不断溢出的生理性泪水落下流进发间。

绿谷迷蒙着眼抬头看向压着自己抽插的爆豪，对方额角的晶莹汗珠一颗颗缓慢地滴落在自己唇边，被他下意识地伸出舌卷入口中，咸涩咸涩的，他把手指插入爆豪汗湿的发间，纠缠着金色的发丝，忽然用力抬起头啃吻爆豪突出的喉结。

操，这浪货。

爆豪胜己暗沉着眼眸加大了胯部耸动的频率，恨不得连两个卵蛋也塞进去似的，但两枚硕大的卵蛋只能一次次撞击拍打在绿谷饱满的臀瓣上发出色情至极的“啪啪”声。

“哈啊........呜.....唔啊.........太...太深了......”

爆豪胜己爽的不说话，一个劲儿在这具和自己极为贴合的肉体里冲撞，带着似乎要把他撞散架的力度狠狠操弄，绿谷出久小巧粉嫩的性器也勃起顶在自己小腹上，随着爆豪的大力抽插一次次拍打在对方的小腹上。

绿谷出久平日里清澈明亮的润绿色眼眸早已裹上了一层情欲的水膜，爆豪胜己喘着粗气盯着身下这个浪货的眼眸看了两秒，暗骂一声低下头吻住了他的唇。

唇齿交接，爆豪轻咬了他的舌一口，满意地听见了绿谷的小声的痛呼和乍然收缩的肉穴，放低了身子更猛烈地撞击，一次一次恶意地用肉棒顶部戳着绿谷穴内深处的敏感点，一边又顺着他的唇往下舔吻，在下颌、脖颈、锁骨甚至胸口上又舔又咬留下不少在白皙皮肤上尤其显眼的红痕。

被连续顶弄敏感点绿谷出久忍不住高叫出声，手下意识地在身上男人宽厚的肩上，背上划拉出几条抓痕，小穴收缩绞紧了还试图继续深入抽插的粗长肉茎。

快感一瞬间达到了顶端，爆豪爽的后背都要炸开，尾椎骨一阵酥麻，电流似的快感极速进入脊椎窜满全身，他低下头咬着绿谷的脖颈射了出来。

积攒了一个星期的浓浊精液一波一波直往身体深处灌，绝顶的快感让绿谷翻着白眼也高潮了，性器顶端射出一道浊白的精液在两人小腹上，小穴内半透明的淫水一股股直往外冲，喷射得到处都是，舒爽得脚趾都全部蜷缩起来，绿谷整个人都向上用力挺了一下，胸腔因为刚刚那场剧烈的性事不断起伏，身上英俊的金发男人插在他穴里刚爽过一次的肉棒还没拔出去，却很不妙地似乎又有了硬挺起来的势头。

“哈......废久真他妈浪啊......不过老子还没爽呢，毕竟废久答应了老子要让老子干个够，对吧?”

男人保持着这个羞耻的姿势凑在少年唇边喃喃。

简直是恶魔的低语。

起码一个星期都不用上课了。

绿谷出久在腿被对方抬起架在肩膀上，即将进入下一波疯狂的性事前朦朦胧胧的这么想到。


End file.
